Splitting Up
by VioletCheckers
Summary: 2007 movieverseJust a lil Bee and Sam fic. Not a slash. CAUTION! VERY DEPRESSING!
1. Chapter 1

Just a lil Sam and Bee fic. No slash, only a strong friendship. This starts with little highlights of Sam's life with Bumblebee.

XXxxXXxxXX

(present- Sam is 18)

"Um…Merry Cristmas Sam." Bee held out a box covered in paper with red and purple stripes on it. Sam took it and set it on the ground as he sat. Bumblebeesat too, watching his friend open his gift. It wasn't big; only about the size of a pen box, but inside was, what he thought, was a true symbol of friendship. Seriously. It was an Autobot symbol on a black chord.

Sam took out the necklace. He grasp the little charm and studied it. It was an Autobot charm. Sam smiled up at Bee. He put it on and hugged the enormous robot's leg.

"Thanks, Bee. Merry Christmas." Then they both held their necklaces that they had given each other.

!w!w!w!

(Two years later-Sam is 20)

"Bee. I'm sorry. I have to work. I'll come later. You and Jazz go on without me." Sam said, never looking up from his desk.

"Sam. This is Jazz's first time out since he was brought back. It would mean a lot to him if you'd come." Bee tried his puppy dog eyes.

Still not looking up from his desk, Sam rudely said, "Ask Optimus to go. I'm busy."

!w!w!w!

(five years later-Sam is 25)

Bee held his charm he had gotten from his friend seven years ago. He looked up to the window that was Sam's room. His moving out left Bee with no one but Jazz to hang out with, and Jazz was now always busy since his promotion. He now had some made up position inbetween Second in command and first liutennant. So, in the end Bee was all alone.

He looked to the orange and yellow Nissan 350Z in the driveway of Sam's new house. Yes, its true. Sam has a new car, and _chose_ to get one. He had come to ask his old friend if he wanted to go to a drive in with the Autobots, and what was left of the Decepticons. A few who were thought to be dead had survived such as-Barricade, Blackout, Frenzy, Scorponok, and surprisingly, Bonecrusher. Sam had not been properly introduced to all of them. Despite his wants and hopes, he turned back and went on without asking Sam.

_I never thought we would split up like this… _Bee thought helplessly.

XXxxXXxxXX

Sad right? Well, there's more depression in store…and some happy parts…I think…R&R Pleez!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter. In between, there is a TWENTY year leap.

XXxxXXxx

(Twenty years later- Sam is forty five)

Bumblebee gazed out his window of the Autobot base. The rain outside poured down; lightning cackling in the ink black clouds. The weather fitted his mood: Upset and angry. He had only wanted to take a drive with Sam. When Sam refused, he even offered Sam to take his other car. That's when things got out of hand. Sam had taken a gun on him, and it was tweaked so that it _could _hurt Cybertronian beings. Sam had fired, hitting Bee in the neck. In reflex, Bee had kicked Sam, and hurt Sam pretty badly. He had hit the wall of his house and ricocheted into a branch. Before he passed out, Bee ran a scan on Sam's health. The middle aged human wasn't moving. An arm, and a leg were broken. Then it all went black.

Bee had woken up mere minutes ago in the Med-Bay. Ratchet had to replace about ninety-five percent of his neck, and he couldn't talk for a month. Optimus had arrived then telling Bee that Sam was in a coma. That was when Bee locked himself in his room.

_Why did this have to happen? I can't deny it. I still love Sam. I don't want this!_

"I DON'T WANT SAM TO HATE ME!" Bee picked up a chair and slammed it against his door. Then he raged on, destroying everything. Ratchet came to the door and slammed it open. He met Bee's optics. They were enflamed with anger and frustration. An expression of confusion was etched into his face. Ratchet sighed sadly and fired his gun, putting the enraged mech to sleep. Then he took the yellow scout to the Med-Bay to rest. Bee woke up a week later.

XXxxXXxxXX

(5 years later-Sam is fifty)

Bumblebee scanned through his memories of Sam. It had come to his attention that Sam had about thirty to fifty years left to live. He stopped at one of him and Sam when they had given each other the necklaces. Bee grasped the small dented pendant and rubbed it. He looked up with determination and walked out the door and transformed.

Bee stopped at Sam's house. He could see his and Mikaela's silohoutte against the curtain in their room. They seemed to be fighting Mikaela threw something at her huband and he grabbed a box and ran out the door. The ran pounded on him, soaking him in seconds. Bee gritted his teeth and honked. Sam looked back to Bumblebee and walked over. Bumblebee opened the driverside door and Sam got in. Sam broke down in tears and embraced the steering wheel of his Ex-gaurdian.

"Is…Everything alright?" Sam grasp something just out of sight below his shirt. He took it out. Bumblebee nearly keeled over when he realized what it was: It was the necklace.

"Bee, I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Well, you guys decide. Should Bee forgive Sam, or throw him out in the rain?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. I was trying to find some new ideas. Well, after a lot of thinking and brainstorming, I came up with a good idea, though it is a tad alarming, and to some of you, depressing. Well, without further delay, here's chapter 3!!!!

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

"Sam…You have shot me, abandoned me, and every time, you ran to Mikaela. And now, multiple decades later, you apologize. Well, fleshy, I have one thing to say to you:" Bumblebee said, trying to sound convincingly angry. Sam cringed, waiting for Cybertronian cursing and the yellow robot to come raging after him, guns at the ready. "Sam Witwicky, I forgive you." The middle aged man nearly fell over at his old friend's words.

"Y-Y-You mean it?" He stuttered.

"Every word." Bee looked down smiling.

"…Bumblebee…" Sam sobbed. He ran over to Bumblebee and clasp onto his yellow armor, hoping that his grasp would never have to loosen. The giant robot started stroking his back, and making calming clicking noises Sam looked up, his dark hair plastered to his face, with big regretting eyes. Bumblebee smiled down at him and picked him up, and transformed.

"Let's go for a drive." He said through the radio. Sam got in laughing and they both drove off, into the receding rain-Unaware that Mikaela had seen everything.

XXxxXX

_"But Sam!__ I just wanted to go for a drive. Put the gun __away.__If__ you want me to leave just ask-__" Bumblebee pleaded._

_"Get out of her robot! Go away!!!" Sam raised his gun maliciously and laughed demonically. He pulled the trigger and-_

Sam burst upward in a cold sweat. He wiped the condensation from his brow and got up.He looked around puzzled by the unfamiliar room. It was HUGE to say the least. The ceiling was at least fifty feet up and the door was at least thirty five. He stood up and walked over to the door. It was, thankfully, an automatic door so he could easily get out of the giant room. He now remembered what happened the day before. He had fallen asleep in Bumblebee and he must've made him a makeshift bed. A sudden rise in voices made him look down the right corridor. Bumblebee and another bright green yellow Transformer-Sam had forgotten his name- Some kind of tool…_Razor? Hatchet? Ratchet!!!_- He recovered. Well, Ratchet and Bumblebee were arguing about something. Then he realized that he might of forgotten the rest of the Autobots' names. _Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, and…Ironsides? No, Ironhide!_ He congratulated himself for remembering them all. Just then three more robots turned the corner, unaware of him. One looked like a police car, and the other two were identical. One red, one yellow. The police car had a red 'V' shape on his forehead; and he didn't look too happy. He had the other two by their scruff bars, but the two didn't look scared. They were just giggling-trying to keep their laughter in. Sam watched as the police car led the two through a door. Sam followed them, careful not to be seen. He pressed his ear to the door.

"The twins painted Ironhide pink again." A voice, very calm, but almost aggressive, said. Sam guessed it was the police car. Then Sam heard a voice he recognized.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, how many times does this make?" _Optimus!_

"Twenty four." Another voice. This one sounded very young and insolent.

"That makes four times a day, giving we've only been here six weeks." Another, that sounded about the same age. The third voice, Sam guessed was the red one, had a tinge of an accent that sounded Australian.

"Prowl, I think you can find a suitable punishment for these two." Prime again.

"Yes sir." The first voice said. _Police car is Prowl, red one is Sideswipe, and the yellow one is Sunstreaker…_ Sam guessed accurately. He turned back, realizing the three newcomers were emerging from Optimus' office. He noticed a pink robot coming down the hall, with an expression of pure hate and rage. Sam wondered who she was…_ The twins painted Ironhide pink again…_Prowl's voice played in his head. _IRONHIDE?!_Sam struggled not to laugh. He noticed Bumblebee and Ratchet were still fighting. The sound of a door shutting made him whip around to see the twins grinning madly at their latest victim.

"Boys…Why am I…PINK!?!?!" Ironhide lunged for the two.

"Sides! Now he's HOT pink!!! RUN!!!" Sideswipe fell over in laughter and Sunstreaker ran through a corridor, and about a minute later he was sprinting down the corridor Ironhide had just come through. Ironhide, having already knocked Sideswipe out, turned to the yellow twin and unleashed the remainder of his fury. Sam managed to get out of the scuffle in one piece, and after brushing himself off, he walked over to Bee.

"Are they always like this?" Bumblebee didn't answer.

"Bee?" Bumblebee turned to Sam eerily. Black streaks from each optic signaled their equivalent to crying.

"Sam…R-Ratchet…He found something…And it's not good." He choked.

"What'd he find?" Sam dared to ask.

"Y-You have…Cancer."

XXxxXXxx

Imma so evil. This was getting too happy. Sorry to crash the party.T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Okay

Okay! One Chapter left. And if you have cried during this fic before, I warn you, do not go on. It's VEEERRRYY depressing. And please, no flames.

XXxxXX

(Two months later)

Bumblebee had watched helplessly as Sam began showing physical signs of disability, and sickness. His hearing was failing, and sometimes he would black out. When Ratchet had found out, he had assigned Bumblebee to watch Sam like a hawk. Sam had been confined to a wheelchair already, which deeply saddened the Autobots in whole. The sight of his friend, despite his condition, laughing like all those years ago, made Bumblebee's spark ache. The cancer had spread rapidly, and it was only a matter of time until…Until…Sam was beyond help. It was too late. Sam, the friend that, indeed had neglected him, abused him, even shot him, had at most a month left.

Sam wheeled in. A sympathetic look was on his middle aged face.

"Hey there, Bee. I just talked with Ratchet." Bumblebee's spark skipped worriedly.

"And…?" He dared to ask.

"I have a week." He smiled sadly.

XXxxXX

Bumblebee spent as much of his time with Sam as he could. Optimus had assured him that the twins would cover for him, but that assurance was…unassuring….

Sam was sitting in Bumblebee's passenger seat, leaned against the door. They were on their way over to a drive-in movie, whose name Sam kept a secret. The radio fizzed. "Sam, what are we going to see?" Sam smiled.

"You'll see." Sam's attention went to a police car driving alongside them. An all-too-familiar silver boom box trembled and shifted, transforming into a sharp little robot.

"Three o'clock, Bee." Sam warned.

"I see 'em."

Just then, Barricade swerved, knocking the yellow Autobot off-road and into a barrel roll. Sam sat, regaining sense, and piecing together what had just happened. He shook his head when Bumblebee spoke.

"Are you okay Sam?!" The Camaro sounded distraught.

"I'm fine Bee." He said, ignoring the bloody gash on his hairline. Bumblebee was about to make a remark about it, but when Sam shot him a reassuring smile, he didn't bother. Barricade and Frenzy had disappeared, surprisingly, giving the police cruiser wasn't the type to give up on a hunt.

"Alright…" Bumblebee said. "But I guess we can't go to a movie. Could we?" He asked to know one in particular.

"Sure we could. Just clean up the blood." Sam said, pulling out a napkin from his pocket.

"I suppose you're correct…" And Bumblebee took off again.

XXxxXX

"That was pretty good….What was that movie called again?"

"I have no idea…I was trying to focus on the plot. That movie was okay, but really confusing……."

"Yeah…It kinda was, huh? But I'm glad we got to spend time with you, BB." Bumblebee's spark cringed.

"So am I Sam." He felt lubricant leak from his optics. _How am I going to get along without you, Sam?..._

XXxxXXxxXX

(Five days later)

Sam lay motionless on the berth. The entire room was hushed. The middle aged man had had a heart attack that morning. It was now 5 pm. Bumblebee was crouched next to Sam praying to Primus, that Sam would be okay. Ratchet knew what would happen in the next few minutes. So did Bumblebee. Sam reached out for Bumblebee's finger, and grasped it. He looked up to Bee, smiled, then died.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! This is the final chapter of Splitting Up!! Yay! I guess...OK! This is gonna be short though.

XXxxXXxxXX

Bumblebee had locked himself inside his quarters, not knowing what to do with himself. It was three days since Sam had moved on. They had gone on being friends, even through Mikaela's wrath. Optimus had told the yellow Autobot that Mikaela had commited suicide a week after Sam had left her. That was the last time he had heard any voice. Bumbleee had been playing around with his hologram settings, changing the form from a yellow and black haired sixteen year old with a yellow and black jacket and black pants, to an older teen, around nineteen, with black hair swooped to one side, and dressed in all black. The term he had learned when _he _was in high school was...elmo?...emo...short for emotional. Then, when he looked in the mirror he had when _he_ had stayed with Bee, Bee stumbled backwards, startled, and he had found the autobot charm he and ... had from that Christmas. The hologram fizzed and Bumblebee took it, optics leaking.

XXxxXXxxXX

Ratchet, Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide sat together in the Rec Room. They weren't doing anything. Just staring at one another. No one had spoke since Bumblebee had confined himself inside his room. Jazz silently shook his head and got up. None of the Autobots had even noticed, until they heard transforming and wheels squealing down the hallway. Ratchet soon foolwed suit, followed by Optimus and Ironhide.

"Poor kid. He's takin' it mighty hard." Ironhide said, hoping to get a response out of his leader.

"Bumblebee is a tough little Autobot. He doesn't get worked up about just anything. When he's this upset about something, it's serious."

"His best friend _died_, Prime." Ironhide had a surprising level of sympathy in his voice. "I would think he would be worked up over it."

"Hmm." Then silence followed until they saw Jazz trying to coax Bumblebee out of his room.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Hey, BB. Um...You wana...um...go for a drive? Maybe we could go down the Strip...And um...see stuff." Jazz fumbled to the door.

"Uhhhnnnnn..." Was his response.

"Um...We could freak out the city people... You know stomp around like Godzilla? Hey! We could go watch Godzilla! How's that?"

"I miss..." Bee couldn't bring himself to say it.

Jazz leaned against the door, feeling sorry for his yellow friend, but also just really tired of the ball baby act. Jazz opened the door, which wasn't ever locked_...huh_... But Jazz was stoped dead when he saw what he saw. Bumblebee holding a gun to his head.

"Jazz...Prime...Ratchet...Ironhide...I'm sorry." He pulled the trigger, leaving his friends behind.

XXxxXXxxXX

END.

So umm...yea ; How was that? First multi chapter fic done! I'm happy. I still have to perfect endings though. ;;; But i'll leave the verdict to you guys. JUST R&R PLEEZ!!


End file.
